


Oikawa is a People Person, Iwaizumi is Not

by TolBlocker



Series: If You're Gonna Hit It, Hit It Till It Breaks [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Cheating, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolBlocker/pseuds/TolBlocker
Summary: Continuation of the first part of this series.Iwa and Reader have some makeup sex, Oikawa is a human therapy dog, there are emotions all around
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: If You're Gonna Hit It, Hit It Till It Breaks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914706
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Oikawa is a People Person, Iwaizumi is Not

A couple days had passed since the disaster morning and you were getting antsy. Iwaizumi hadn’t so much as kissed you unless you initiated and had actually gotten out of the shower when you tried to start something fun. You were starting to feel insecure but more than anything you were horny. Usually you wouldn’t go one day without at least a quickie before work but it was now coming up on three full days. You had no idea what to do and felt out of your depth. Iwa wasn’t exactly an emotional guy but he was usually pretty easy to read.

To: _ET Phone Me_ (5:37)  
hey, can I ask for some advice?

From: _ET Phone Me_ (5:38)  
of course, whats up?

To: _ET Phone Me_ (5:39)  
iwa has been avoiding me  
has he told you anything?

From: _ET Phone Me_ (5:41)  
no, hes a bitch and he doesnt appreciate you  
I'll treat you right, sweetness

To: _ET Phone Me_ (5:42)  
careful hotstuff or I'll take you up on that  
but he hasnt said anything?  
fuck I was hoping you would have an idea

From: _ET Phone Me_ (5:43)  
bold of you to assume it was just a joke  
but I do have an idea because I’m a wonderful genius  
remember how you bought that lingerie set? the green one?

To: _ET Phone Me_ (5:44)  
you dont even need to finish that thought, I know exactly what you mean

To: _ET Phone Me_ (5:47)  
*image attached*

From: _ET Phone Me_ (5:48)  
aw, you got my hopes up dollface, I thought I was getting lucky at practice  
but yes that one, he’ll love it

To: _ET Phone Me_ (5:49)  
Tooru! you should have told me you were still at practice!  
go focus!  
make sure you stretch, be careful  
and thank you, I’ll let you know how it goes over dinner tomorrow?

From: _ET Phone Me_ (5:52)  
wouldnt miss it for the world, go get em tiger!!

You sighed, he’s an idiot but he’s your idiot. If you hadn’t met him through Iwaizumi, you’re sure the universe would have brought you together in the end. It wasn’t even six yet and he had to take the train home so you had another hour before he got home. You could clean up and make dinner, prep his surprise and have all the evidence tucked away before he even got to the door. You went out into the kitchen with a devious smile 

~

At 7:05, you heard the door creak open and the sound of shoes getting kicked off.

“Hey, honey, I’m in the kitchen! The mail is on the table. You got a package, by the way, I had to sign for it and the UPS guy was not in a good mood. He was so hmph-!” Iwa slumped into your shoulder and wrapped his arms around your waist, “Not a good day?”

“They’re so stupid. I don’t know how to explain to the team that I understand they’re college students but that isn’t an excuse to eat nothing but ramen. They are set to be on the national team, they have sponsorships, they can afford vegetables,” He kept his face pressed into your shoulder, spine curving in a full C-shape.

“Well, you get veggies and a full dinner, so why don’t you go wash up and we can relax tonight?” He nodded and walked away but your mind was racing. Did he feel the straps under your shirt? Is this a good idea? What if this makes it worse?

To: _ET Phone Me_ (7:08)  
okay he had a bad day at work? abort mission?  
what do I do?

From: _ET Phone Me_ (7:08)  
he was mean at practice today  
I think he’s suffering as much as you are  
I think you should go for it

“Babe? You okay?” For such a muscley guy, he moved incredibly quietly.

“Yeah, just talking to Tooru. Take these plates, please, then we can go eat,” You put your phone away and grab some bowls.

“Are you two conspiring? He was infuriating at the end of practice and would not stop looking at me like he knew something.”

“No? I set up dinner tomorrow with him? Maybe he’s planning something on his own?” You tried to act nonchalant and Iwa must be really tired if he completely missed the way you tensed at his question. He nodded and dug into dinner. God, it really was not the correct atmosphere for what you had planned for the night but watching his powerful shoulders shift under his stuffy button-up was criminally attractive. The streetlights outside cast a shadow on his face making his jaw look sharper than normal and you had to take a minute to appreciate how handsome this man is. 

He looks up and gives you a gentle smile, “Do I have something on my face? You’re staring.”

“No, just thinking about how lucky I am,” You smiled and took a sip of your wine.

He blinked in surprise and started to blush, “Lucky?”

“Yeah, I have a wonderfully attractive boyfriend that cherishes me and makes me feel like the most important girl on the planet. Why wouldn’t I feel lucky?”

“I-I um, I just, you’re not lucky, you deserve that and more. If anything, I’m the lucky one,” He reached over and grabbed your hand, “You’re the best part of my life, you’re my stability and you support my career, you get along with my friends, you watch my stupid monster movies. I love you, even if I don’t always have the words.”

You smiled softly and pulled his hand to place a kiss on the back. You ran your fingers over the calluses on the palm of his hand and your smile shifted, “So then why haven’t you fucked me, Iwa-chan?”

He sputtered and the blush from his emotional confession was back in full force, “W-what?”

“I’m just saying, as the ‘best part of your life’, I think I deserve a reward,” You smirked as he composed himself and ran a foot up the seam of his slacks. 

“Are you sure?” You had never heard his voice that small. He looked insecure, hunching his shoulders, “Because last time, you, I- I just didn’t know what to do and you were hurting and I just didn’t know how to deal with it.”

“Baby, no, that wasn’t your fault. If I had known that was what was holding you back, I would have said something,” You stood up from the table and moved his chair back so you could sit on his lap. You straddled his thighs and gently ground down, “If that was all that was holding you back, how about you take me to bed? It’s been a long three days, I feel like I’m owed gratuity.”

He still looked unsure but seemed to be getting on board but you cut him off, “I don’t want to pressure you into anything if you’re uncomfortable. I just want to make sure you know that I want this, I want you,” You cupped his jaw and leaned in to kiss him.

His grip on your waist tightened and he leaned in to kiss you with a passion igniting between the two of you. You rolled your hips down into him as he tensed. His hands slid back to your ass but he felt something under your shirt. He pulled back to look you in the eyes as he pulled up your t-shirt. He ran his hand over the silk and lace and finally broke eye contact to drink you in. He growled low in the back of his throat and stood shoving the chair back. 

You let out a startled squeak and hung on for dear life, “So you like it?”

“Like it? Baby, I want you so bad. I don’t know how I got so lucky, a minx like you all to myself,” He started leaving marks over the faded remnants on your throat. You sighed and leaned your head back. Iwaizumi walked into your room and dropped you onto the bed. You started to take off your shirt but he stopped you. 

“No, I want to appreciate this. Give me a show, angel. You obviously put a lot of work into this, give me a show,” He pulled you up and sat on the edge of the bed. You stood up on shaky legs and tried to pull your thoughts together. You held eye contact as you slid your sweatpants off, breaking it to turn around and bend almost in half then leaning back up and stepping out of them. The feel of silky tights rubbing against your pants had been driving you crazy and now, out in the open, you felt your breath hitch. Iwa’s stance widened as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees to watch more intently. You ran your hands up your legs, taking time to snap the garter belts, before slowly pulling the shirt over your head. You threw it into the corner and took time to fix your hair, feeling his eyes taking in the full set. The lace that covered your panties was rubbing against the straps of the garter belt, leaving just glimpses of bare skin. Iwaizumi wanted to trace them with his tongue but decided to let you lead tonight. You ran your hands over your chest as you walked towards him, feeling your nipples perk up and shivering at the sensation. 

You slid onto his lap, legs spreading wide to straddle his thighs. You pushed on his chest to get him to lay back and he pulled you down onto him as he did. You ground down, gasping at the sensation of lace against your sensitive clit and he laughed, gripping your hips and pulling you down harder.

“Feel how hard I am for you? All yours baby,” He slid one hand to possessively grip your ass and pull you into a grinding rhythm. He let you lead the kiss, content to control the pace of your hips, “I have an idea, it involves that package I got today. Go get it for me, gorgeous.”

You felt like a newborn deer with how shaky your legs were but you obediently went to the dining room and grabbed the package. All the nerves you felt had dissolved, replaced by excitement. When you came back to the bedroom, Iwa was sitting up again watching you with equal parts fondness and hunger. 

“Come here, kneel while I open this,” you came to kneel by his feet and looked up at him with wide eager eyes.

“Um, sir, I was wondering if, um, I mean-”

“Spit it out, pet, you can ask for whatever you want,” he ran a hand over your hair as he opened the box.

“Well, sir, could I please suck your cock? It’s right there and it’s been so long and,” the hand in your hair tightened.

“Want to distract me before the main event? Sure, go for it. You’ve done such a good job tonight,” He nodded down at you and opened the box, starting to unpack it, “Well hurry up, no use tempting me unless you don’t want to be good tonight?”

You unzipped his slacks and pulled this briefs down and wrapped your hand around his exposed shaft. He hissed and his dick pulsed at the attention. You placed a sweet kiss on the tip before taking as much of it down into your throat as you could. He sighed and placed his hand on the back of your head. You swallowed and he fisted his hand through your hair.

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna fuck your throat. Tap once for yes, twice for no,” you tapped his thigh once and his hips pushed off the bed and the hand in your hair pushed down. The loss of control and air had your eyes rolling back as you relaxed your throat and let him use you. 

He let out a low moan as he fucked your throat before pulling you off, leaving you choking in air and teetering on the edge of the subspace, “Get up here, I have something for you.”

You crawled onto the bed and he sat you in his lap again. He picked up a small plastic wrapped object and handed it to you, “You know what that is, pet? Go ahead, open it.”

The object, no multiple objects, were round and plastic. You opened the package and three shapes fell out. You gasped.

“Ah, so my naughty pet knows what these are. Good,” He unclasped your bra and ran a thumb over your nipple watching you arch into him, “The clamps vibrate, doll, you excited?”

You nodded and reached for them but he grabbed both of your wrists in one large hand, “Nuh-uh, patience.”

He turned one on and ran it over your chest, avoiding your nipples, watching you writhe in his lap. He finally stopped teasing you and attached them one at a time. 

“Thank you sir, they feel great sir,” You panted as you arched and tried to organize your thoughts. He laughed at your feeble attempts to pull yourself together and used that time to slip the third object into your panties. The vibrator rested directly against your clit, held tight by the lacey underwear. 

You cried out, unable to string together the words to thank him properly.

“This is truly what you’re made for, isn’t it baby? Why don’t you do something for me now? I want you to grab my phone. It should be on the bedside table still, yep, you found it. Good girl. Damn, look at how bad your legs are shaking, you’re really feeling it aren’t you? Perfect. Now I want you to come back over here and I need you to do something else for me,” Iwa pushed you to sit up against the headboard. He pulled your legs apart and kneeled between them.

“Now I want you to open my phone and you’re going to make a call for me,” You gasped and he stared you straight in the eye, “Are you going to disobey me or are you gonna be a good girl?”

You opened his contacts and held the phone out to him. He used one hand to scroll through his contact list while his other hand was rubbing you through your panties as the vibrator purred against your clit. He obviously found what he was looking for when he smirked and pressed call.

“Now, we’re gonna call Trashy-Kawa, and I need you to stay very quiet for me. Can you do that?” You nodded, “That’s a good girl.”

“ _Iwa-chan? What’s up, I thought you would be busy with y/n-chan right now?_ ”

Iwaizumi looked down on you with a devious smirk, “Oh so you did know about that? A little mouse told me she had no idea what you were up to earlier. But no, I need a favor.” 

You stopped paying attention to what he had said because all the sudden his fingers were under the lace and pressing into you, pushing the vibe into you at the same time. One of your hands flew up to cover your mouth and try to muffle your moans. Iwa looked down and chuckled.

“ _Did you just laugh at me Iwa-chan? I’m doing you a favor, you meanie!_ ”

“Nah that wasn’t at you, dumbass, but you’ll do it?”

“ _Duh, have fun!!_ ”

Iwa hung up without saying goodbye and turned his attention back to you. He started thrusting his fingers in with single minded focus and you couldn’t hold back a moan. The clamps on you nipples, the vibrator against your clit, the stockings slipping against his sides. You could feel the pleasure welling up in your gut.

“Sir, please,” Iwa got the cue but instead of stopping, he slid down and yanked on the delicate lace of your panties. They ripped, leaving you completely exposed. You gasped and went to close your knees but he spread your legs, and licked the inside of your thigh.

“You made dinner, but I want dessert,” The vibrator had fallen onto the bed but he picked it up and turned it off. He licked over your lips and went to plunge his tongue in. His hand went to your clit as he ate you out like he was starving. Your thighs closed around his head and he laughed, the vibrations arching up your spine. You arched back against the pillows, grinding against his face, feeling the pleasure mounting. He thrust in with his tongue and fingers, finding your sweet spot, and pushing you over the edge. He ate you out through your orgasm leaving you twitching and oversensitive. The clamps still pulsed away and he started down at the debauched picture you made, stockings at different heights, panties ripped, twitching and absolutely dripping. He leaned up to kiss you and you tasted yourself on his tongue.

He leaned over you to the nightstand and grabbed a condom, “I cannot wait to fuck this sweet hole of yours, leave you limping tomorrow.” 

He leaned over to kiss you as he lined up and fucked into you with no time to adjust. He bottomed out and started pistoning his hips, hitting your spot everytime. 

He slowed a little bit to pull back and look at you, “Hey, beautiful, wanna ride me?”

He didn’t give you time to respond, flipping you over and setting you on his cock. It hit deeper like this and you let out a whine. On shaky legs, you pushed yourself up before dropping and the two of you moaned in harmony. He gripped your hips, helping set the pace, and bucked up into you. As he got close, his pace grew frenzied and he came with you clenching around him. You collapsed onto his chest exhausted and he pet over your hair.

You rested together, catching your breath, just holding each other. He rolled you over onto the bed as he got up. He tied off the condom and grabbed some clothes before picking you up and heading to the shower. He sat you on the toilet as he pulled off the rest of your lingerie with gentle fingers. He ran a washcloth over you, cleaning up the worst of everything as he filled up the tub.

“Hey, baby, the thing I called Oikawa about- Um, I need to run into the office, I was gonna tell you after dinner but I got… distracted, but he’s gonna come sit with you. Take a bath, get some sleep, make sure you’re doing alright? I love you so much but the Olympic coach comes in tomorrow and I need to make sure everything is in order. If I could, I would stay home but I have to go back to the office.”

You heard a knock on the door as Iwaizumi set you in the tub, “Is it okay if he comes in, baby?”

“Come in,” you called, a little overwhelmed. It was a lot to ask you to think this soon after a scene but you trusted Iwaizumi and Oikawa more than anything and the idea of a stressed, pacing Iwaizumi right now seemed like a fate worse than death. You reached up to pet his jaw and he placed a soft kiss on your forehead as Oikawa opened the door. You leaned up for a brief kiss and he left to go to the office.

“Oh, look how cute you are! He’s so selfish keeping you to himself all the time,” Oikawa pulled up the small stool to the edge of the bath and started gently brushing through your hair.

“Oikawa?” You asked in a small voice.

“Yes, darling? What’s up?”

“Do you mind being here with me? You must think I’m really childish, needing constant supervision like this,” You frowned and looked up at him.

He looked taken aback, “Do you think I would ever hang out with anyone below me? All my friends are equals in beauty and charisma and I simply don’t do things I don’t want to,” He gently hit you on the head with the brush.

You smiled at him before suddenly hitting him with a small wave of water and a handful of bubbles. You made sure to squish his perfectly quaffed locks and got soap on his nose. 

“You little brat! Well, that’s fine because I’m stealing Iwa’s comfy sweatpants. I’ll be right back, sweetheart,” He made sure to rub the soap off on you hair. He left and you finished up in the bath. You looked and noticed that Hajime had grabbed your favorite comfy clothes and left your face masks out on the counter. You got changed and Oikawa knocked on the door. His legs were longer than Iwa’s so his ankles were poking out but he had tied the waistband as tight as he could. He was wearing one of Iwaizumi’s oversized hoodies so his collar bones poked out but his wrists were barely covered. 

“Wanna do face masks with me?” He nodded and sat of the toilet so you could put his hair up in a bunch of tiny pony tails and smoothed on the face mask. You put yours on and made him pose with you. You stood in front of him and he wrapped one arm around you and threw the other up in his signature peace sign. He tried to stick his tongue out but wound up getting mask in his mouth so the photo wound up shaky with laughter as he gagged at the taste. He made you promise to delete that one and took a more serious one, but you kept both and sent them to Iwaizumi. 

~

A couple hours later, you had moved from the couch to the bed to get some actual sleep that won’t end with Oikawa complaining about his neck. You were laying on your back with his head on your chest, playing with his hair. He had his eyes closed, drawing idle patterns on your stomach.

“Sleep, Tooru, I can hear the gears grinding from here. You’re great, you’ll do great,” The drawing stopped and he looked up.

“You don’t even know what I’m thinking about! I could be thinking about how chibi-chan wiped out during practice, I could be planning my next instagram post!”

“Are you?”

“Well, no, but I could be!”

“Sleep, your thoughts will be there in the morning,” between your even breaths and the hand in his hair, sleep soon overtook him. You followed looking at his uncharacteristically peaceful face.

~

Iwaizumi stretched in his chair and powered off his computer. The regimens and health records of the current team and recruits were finalized and ordered. He checked his phone for the first time in a couple hours

From: _Annoying Brat <3_ (10:26)  
*2 Images Attached*  
he got the mask in his mouth, dont tell him you have this  
he made me promise to delete it  
From: _Annoying Brat <3_ (11:03)  
dont work too hard, love you  
thank you for calling oikawa, hes not bad

He smiled down at his phone, fondness blooming in his chest. He didn’t close out of the messages until he got home, holding onto that warmth as he snuck into the house to not wake you guys. He saw a light in the kitchen on and went to shut it off only to find a note in your compact scrawl covered in hearts.

_Hey, babe! Hope it’s not too late, take some advil before you go to sleep and eat a banana or something. Love you!_

Oikawa had made his addition. 

_I like y/n better than you and she agrees with me about the Navy footage, you’re a square!_

The same feeling from the office lodged itself in his throat and he found himself wanting this everyday. He brushed his teeth and headed into the bedroom. The two of you were curled together in the middle of the bed with an Iwaizumi Hajime shaped space behind you. You were holding Oikawa close, as if to fight off his nightmares and insecurities just by holding him, and Oikawa was lying curled on your chest, like he was guarding your heart. Iwaizumi slid in behind you, pressing a kiss to your head and running a hand over Oikawa’s shoulders. 

Oikawa mumbled and stretched out his hand until he found Iwa’s hand, “Hey, let’s get some sleep.” 

Iwaizumi couldn’t imagine a better feeling than coming home to the people he loves curled together, waiting for him even though they have each other. 

Wait, the two people he loves? 

Oh shit, he loves Oikawa Tooru. 


End file.
